dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yellowl
/Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the Velociraptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 11:08, 14 September 2009 Help? Um, do you need help setting up a gallery? --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bold text Done I set up your gallery. BTW, do you use rich text format?. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Jobs I created a new page as a list of what each user is doing at Dinosaur King:Jobs, although other users may do other users' jobs if the original user fails to do their job or cannot do their job (sick, vacation, etc). I am practically the official uploader for all images, while NarendaMartosudarmo watches for changes on kyoryu-king.com and adds General Statistics. I have some jobs that you can do (you don't have to do them, of course). Everyone can add info to the pages, but maybe you can be in charge of the Dinosaur King Statistics (like Attribute, Power, Technique, etc.). Sound fair? Or do you have another job that you want? --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Zoe Zoe did, in fact, use Pachycephalosaurus in the finale of the first series. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) However However, I might not have made it clear. In the infobox, the category "Dinosaurs" meant what dinosaurs the character has used, not whether they own it or not. If it was who owned it, Max would have 50 trillion dinosaurs (exaggeration). --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there :) --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Therizinosaurus Therizinosaurus is a girl, which was confirmed in the original version. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Please Read Please vote and comment on my new project Forum:New Project --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Woah! Hey, nice ta see you back! Unfortunately, there's a new Watermark Rule in place. Dinosaur King Wikia Rules. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply #Forget it, let's just do it for self-made works and/or copyrighted works (such as TCG artists' work). #We shouldn't, because the person who made those chibis took a lot of time just to do it for this site. Also, I do believe that they were sent to the creators of Dinosaur King. #I'm the administrator here, unfortunately, so you can't "delete" them. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :#Look, some people don't have the time to go running around a million Wikias looking for the right one to put it on. Besides, no one but you really cares if it is on the right Wikia or not. :#I never said that I was better because I'm an Administrator. I am merely stating that it is impossible for you to delete the images without Administrator/Bureaucrat powers. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Licensing I know that you are using the gallery, so this option is not available, but next time you must use to upload your pictures in order to place a license on the picture. Images without licenses can be removed at any times; in fact, by the rules, I am obligated to remove any picture without a license. --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for putting the license, helps me out a lot :D. I am requesting to become a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. It they accept, would you like to become an Administrator? --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 14:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Deinonychus Oh, okay. And did the video on Deinonychus's page prove it? Because I haven't watched it in a while, LOL --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Next time Next time, if I make a mistake, just undo it and put the reason down. I'm more likely not to undo it if there's a reason put down. (BTW, put the reason down where it says "Summary", before the save button) --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Reese About Reese and those move cards? Well, according to TSOJC (whom I got the pictures from), it's just a card with several different moves in it. http://thesellerofjapan.blog15.fc2.com/blog-entry-531.html --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Administrator As of tomorrow, you are in charge of the Wikia for several weeks. I will be away, and only have a slight chance of coming on. can tell you edits that are made by yourself and others. The little magnifying glass over the paper will tell you what changes people have made. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank You so Much!! Thanks for keeping this Wiki running! I'm back, so you can relax a bit! --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You Know ... You can Protect a page, which is next to the Move and Following buttons. Either that, or you can ban the user. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: just thinking Oh, if that part's wrong, feel free to change it. It's just that people were labeling Black Tyrannosaurus the dinosaur of Rex, along with some dinosaurs that never even appear in the anime. They were making like, every dinosaur Rex's. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the short notice, but I'll be leaving on a trip starting tomorrow. I'll be back within a week. During that time, keep your eye peeled for vandalism/spam/redundant pages (like starting a page called D-team when there's one called D-Team). --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: i just found this out I knew that. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 18:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Log I was checking out the log, and I saw you had a looot of work while I was gone XD (Around August 3rd). Seems as though some people tried to take advantage of my absence, although that failed. Anyways, good job! Yeesh, we have to do something about those vandals --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 18:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) re: totally unimportant Um ... probably Ventus Storm Skyress. I actually don't like Bakugan; I just do it for characters and the technical errors. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wait Nope, not leaving. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Change Back? Nope, this is permanent. They got rid of Monaco (the previous version) because it just took too much time and work to repair and use. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 14:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC)